Arguing with my body
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: Steve's actually an omega, and not an alpha. But no worries, the team helps him fit in, embarrassment is just a side effect.


Arguing with my Body

Steve looked worriedly down at his sketch pad. He was so worried that he didn't know what to do. This all had to do with one special secret of his, the fact that he was an omega. Everyone thought that he was an alpha because of how strong and dependable he was, the image of Captain America was supposed to be someone who could handle anything and protect everyone, but how could he do that, when he was just a pathetic omega. Sighing he knew he had to talk to someone about how to control his heat. Getting up he headed down to Dr. Banner's lab to talk to the other omega. Dr. Banner had been a beta before the accident, but after the accident, he became an omega when he wasn't big and green, and when he was hulked out he became an alpha. Knocking on the door to Banner's lab, Steve mentally prepared himself for the most humiliating talk of his life. Banner appeared at door and smiled sweetly at Steve. The mild tempered man looked up into Steve's blue eyes.

"Hello Steve, what can I do for you?" Steve's whole face turned red and he looked around the hallway, causing the man in front of him to quirk an eyebrow.

"Could we maybe go inside to discuss this?" Bruce's eyebrow just went higher, but he stepped aside to let the super soldier inside. Closing the door he watched as Steve sat down on the edge of his work table. Folding up his glasses and tucking them into his lab coat pocket he turned to the nervous super soldier.

"Now, what's going on Steve? Is something wrong?" Steve shook his head and his face turned as red as Tony's beloved Iron Man suit.

"No, I came for some advice." Steve took a deep breath for what he was about to say. "I was wondering if I could have some advice on how to deal with….my heat." Steve whispered out the last two words.

"Heat? But the only way you would have a heat, is if you were an omega." Steve bowed his head as if in shame.

"I….I am an omega." Bruce made a noise of surprise and sat down in his chair. "I was born one, then I took the serum. Howard said it would probably affect my heat cycle, I haven't had one since the time before the serum. I was wondering how people in this time dealt with it. Back then we would either wait it out by ourselves or be mated with an alpha." Bruce sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Now a days, omegas use toys that have inflatable knots, ask an alpha that they trust to see them through it without mating with them, or mate. Right now the only alpha that is available that you know is Tony Stark." Steve balked at that information.

"I couldn't ask such a thing, and I don't know anyone well enough to mate with them. I suppose…..I guess I would have to go with the toys, but I wouldn't even know where to start." Steve's face had almost turned purple from the amount he was blushing and his voice kept stuttering and was quiet. Bruce took sympathy on the out of time man, he had once been lostwith the new changes to his body.

"I'll take you shopping then, it will be important that you are properly prepared for your heat." Bruce hung up his coat and grabbed his wallet. "It'll just be you and me, no one else will have to know." Steve looked hesitant but got up and hesitantly grabbed on to Bruce's arm, he need his support. "It'll be okay Steve, so what if you're an omega, both Clint and I are as well. Just because you're an omega doesn't change anything about being you or what you do for your country." Steve let out a sigh and smiled. He was glad that Bruce understood what was going on inside him. "I had the same problem when I turned into an omega." Bruce smiled at the now relaxed super soldier.

"Thanks Bruce, for all your help." Bruce smiled at Steve and grabbed his wallet.

"No problem, now let's go shopping." Steve blushed but nodded and he followed the doctor out to the elevator. On their way out they ran into Tony.

"So where is Capsicle going with the Doctor?"

"Shopping, and that's all you'll get out of us." Banner said as he passed Tony and he waved good bye as he and Steve boarded the elevator. The doors closed and the elevator took them to the main floor and they exited out the tower and into the streets.

"So where are we going?" Steve asked as they walked down the street.

"A store especially for omegas. They are also very professional with packaging so you can carry it back in without anyone suspecting a thing." Steve smiled and they came to a shop called Omega Haven and entered. Once inside Steve wished the floor would open up and eat him. There were sexual things everywhere, various lubes and toys, outfits, bonds, and the like were everywhere. Bruce gave the shy omega an encouraging smile before pulling him deeper into the store. "It's okay, every omega comes here at least once. We're just going to get you the basics and leave okay." Bruce said soothingly to the distraught omega. Steve nodded and meekly followed Bruce over to where the lubes were.

"Now your body produces natural slick to help with mating and sex in general, but for newbies, too much is never a bad thing. You'll apply this to any fingers or toys that you use on yourself." Steve nodded and took the lube from Bruce. Then Bruce led him to the isle with all the toys and Steve felt like he could drop dead of a heart attack. Bruce once again soothed the overwhelmed man before turning to pick out an average sized toy for Steve to start out with when he heard the man sputter and choke. Turning he saw Steve gaping at a display of Avenger's themed vibrators and toys.

"Oh my!" Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at the poor man. Walking over he grabbed the Iron Man themed one. Steve sputtered as he asked the doctor what he was doing.

"I can't help but wonder if this is accurate…" Bruce muttered and Steve's super hearing still picked it up.

"Really Bruce?" Steve blushed and tried not to think about if the phallic object in the other omega's hand really was accurate in measurements in regard to their alpha teammate.

"What? They got Thor's correct." Bruce said off handedly as he placed it back on the wall and turned to what he was looking at previously. Steve blacked out for a minute as he contemplated how Bruce knew that. Bruce selected a medium sized toy and a slightly bigger one to start Steve off with. Grabbing the flabbergasted omega they headed to the check out and then back to the tower. Steve took his supplies and put them in a safe place before going to the dinning room. There he spotted the rest of the team gathering around Tony, who was unpacking some Chinese.

"Hey Cap, got your favorite. Come and get it." Steve smiled at the exuberant man and walked over grabbing his crab rangoon and orange chicken with a large side of fried rice.

"Thanks, but how did you know what I usually get?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S. told me what you get on a regular basis. Come on Cap, time to veg in front of the T.V. and get you caught up on some pop culture." Tony winked as he grabbed his food and sat down on the couch, patting the seat beside him. Thor and Bruce were on the love seat and Clint and Natasha were on the other love seat. Steve took a seat next to the genius and relaxed into the cushions. The genius called for the movie to start and the lights to dim. Steve sighed as he set his empty cartons aside, he felt full for now and the movie was very entertaining. He glanced over at the love seat that housed Thor and Bruce. Thor was leaning on one of the arms, his feet draped over the other end. Bruce was nestled in between the god's legs. He looked at the other couch, Natasha and Clint were sprawled all out over each other. Focusing back on the movie, he didn't notice that he was beginning to nod off. Tony jolted as he felt something lean against him. Looking over he saw Steve leaning against him, totally asleep. The sleeping Steve nuzzled into Tony's neck and placed a hand over his reactor. Tony smirked and reclined the back of the couch so Steve would be more comfortable. Bruce looked over at the couch and smiled. It seemed that Steve was naturally was drawn to the engineer and he had to admit that they were super cute together. Steve unconsciously swung his legs up so they were draped across Tony's lap. Tony smiled softly at the cuteness of the omega. Oh yes, he knew Steve was an omega, and he was totally heads over heels for him. But because Steve was old fashioned he was going to take it slow for the poor overwhelmed omega. He knew Steve was under a lot of pressure to adapt to the times, catch up on everything he missed, deal with his omega side, and try to deal with all the grief of knowing everyone he knew was dead. Sighing he leaned back and got some sleep himself.

Over the next few months Bruce, Clint and Steve were almost inseparable. The two omegas rallied around Steve, filling him in on the society he had missed. Clint and Bruce had taken Steve shopping, the three of them having a blast at the mall, compliments of Tony, the three came home laughing and smiling and Natasha couldn't be happier for her beautiful omega. Clint was sure to try on some of the new clothes for her when they had their special time together. Clint was an unusual omega by far, Steve was finding out. Clint let him on his secret, he liked to wear women's lingerie and sometimes make up when he has had a bad day, and let Natasha treat him like a princess, loving and caring for him so sweetly. While Steve found it odd, he didn't judge. If it was made Clint relax and be so happy and cheerful then he was all for it. Clint did have an amazing ability to know what was on trend, he could probably rival Tony's style, and Tony didn't even shop for himself. Steve hummed happily as he put away his new clothes. There was a knock at the door and Steve called for the person to enter. Tony grinned as he stepped inside.

"Have fun with Clint today?" Steve nodded happily.

"Yeah I did, I also didn't know Clint was so fashion forward." Tony chuckled and gave him a grin that had Steve's heart beating faster. "Did you have to work today?

"Yeah, I was just coming to ask you if you wanted to help me today." Steve perked up.

"Me help you? With what?" Tony just motioned for Steve to follow him and he did follow Tony down into his lab. When they got there Tony motioned for him to follow him further into the lab and tore the cover off of a project that was stashed in the back. Under the tarp was a beat up 1940s authentic motorcycle. Steve gasped and looked at Tony.

"For real?" He looked back at the rusted and beat up bike.

"Yup, it will need a lot of TLC but with some elbow grease it will be good as new." Steve hugged Tony.

"This is the best thing ever!" Tony smiled and hugged Steve back. "I'm so thankful." Tony grinned and as Steve started to fiddle with the bike before carefully taking it apart to see what parts he would need.

Clint sighed happily and placed his bags on his and Natasha's bed.

"Did you have fun?" Clint turned around and smiled at Natasha. She was in her cat suit, fresh from the gym. He could still smell the sweat clinging to her skin, it aroused him.

"I did, you should have seen Steve's face when we entered Victoria's Secret. Although I got a bit bored from being dragged around the bookstore with them. We kept bouncing between the art section and the science section." Natasha laughed at the face Clint pulled.

"Oh and I am sure Bruce adored going into the sports shop with you and Steve as you looked at all the sports equipment." Clint blushed bashfully, he really only showed this side around Natasha, and Bruce, well now Steve was included. "Will you put something on for me? If you want to." Natasha cast the bags a look.

"Sure, let me take a shower and I will change." Clint sorted through the bags and pulled out what he wanted and went to take a shower. Clint hummed happily as he ran bath water, deciding to take a bath instead. He put in rose and vanilla scented bubble bath. He stripped down and stepped inside the hot bath water after adding some sandalwood bath salts. He sighed in relaxation. This was his little self made piece of heaven on this crazy roller coaster called life. After a nice long soak, he scrubbed himself clean and got out and changed into his new lingerie. He loved the soft whispering material caressing his skin. He loved the fact he could be something sweet and delicate, but turn around and be the toughest omega agent that flayed bad guys left and right. But right now he wanted to be pampered and loved. He stepped out of the bathroom and saw Natasha naked and waiting for him. Walking over he let himself be enfolded into Natasha's strong arms.

"My mate." She growled and bit him over her original mate mark causing Clint to moan happily.

Bruce sighed as he added his new books to the bookshelf in his room. Thor smiled as he looked on at his exhausted lover.

"Did you have a good outing?" Thor asked the scientist.

"Yes I did, once I got over all the people being there." Thor smiled sympathetically. He let the smaller man shuffle about and get into a comfortable place.

"Well that is most excellent news." Bruce smiled softly and crawled onto the bed and curled up next to the man from Asgard.

"Uh-huh, but now I want to take a nap." Bruce curled up to the warm blond and nodded off. Thor smiled and cuddled the doctor close to him so that his cute little omega love would get the contact he needed. Bruce didn't like going out among the masses, it wore him out keeping the Hulk at bay. But Thor encouraged small outings with Clint into the public, to help ease some of the fears of him going Hulk in the middle of a public setting. He loved Bruce, for his courage, for his battered and bruised heart, and slowly Thor was hoping to improve the man's self worth and let the man grow into a happy and healthy life like he deserved.

Months passed with no incident, the city of New York finally getting a well deserved break. Steve and Tony had bonded really well over fixing the motorcycle. Tony couldn't be happier with the outcome. He had never been so proud of one of his ideas. They had gotten so close that they had shared all the stories from their past. Steve shared what life was like before the serum. Being beat up, the frustration of all the illnesses that had plagued him, and the disappointment of being refused from enlisting in the military. However when Steve told him about the episode with the dummy grenade, Tony tore into him about lecturing him about being careful but putting himself at risk. Steve smiled and promised he wouldn't put himself at risk. In return Tony told him about his family life, and Steve had to admit, he was extremely disappointed in how Howard had behaved. He wanted to raise Obadiah from the grave and then put him right back in it himself. Steve cuddled the alpha close to lend his comfort to the sadden alpha. That was when the Avenger's alarm went off and they both parted ways to suit up.

It was Loki, attacking the city, when Steve's heat kicked in. The omega dropped to his knees as an overwhelming heat slammed into him. He felt his stomach tighten, his cock harden, and his hole slick up in waiting for an alpha. Loki grinned as he advanced on the omega. Steve's eyes widened and he whimpered, backing away from Loki.

"Please no, I don't want you." Steve whined out as he closed his legs tight and backed away from the approaching god. Suddenly Loki was sent flying by the Hulk, The green alpha grunting in annoyance.

"Puny God, Cap said no!" Tony flew down and scooped the omega up and flew him back to the tower and into his room. Steve stripped the suit off and whimpered as his body ached for someone to help him feel better.

"Tony, what is happening, please help me." Steve whimpered as he felt his slick gush from him as he caught the smell of Tony's wonderful scent. Tony sighed and disengaged from his armor.

"I am going to get so much shit for this." Tony closed and locked the door. "J.A.R.V.I.S. lock down this room please." The A.I. complied and Tony pushed the captain back to lay on his bed.

"Shhhh, I'll take care of you." Steve panted and whimpered as Tony sat in between his legs. Tony kissed him and he massaged Steve's thighs, the supple flesh falling open easily. Steve responded happily and moaned in his pleasure, his body aching for Tony's touch. Tony slipped a hand between the strong thighs and lightly circled his finger around the slick entrance. Steve whined and bucked down, he wanted Tony inside him. Tony slipped his finger inside of Steve, slick gushing out of his hole, warm walls giving way for Tony's finger.

"Tony, please, need you. Please make me feel better." Tony shushed him and pumped his finger in and out before adding another. Steve keened and arched off the bed, Tony's finger had brushed something inside him and it shot pleasure straight through him. Tony grit his teeth, this was going to be harder than what he expected. Steve smelled so wonderful and sweet, and he wanted nothing more to take him, breed him, and mate him. He wanted to thrust into this sweet body and knot him up good, to take care of his every need. But he couldn't take advantage of Steve this way, once his heat was over, if Steve still wanted him by his side, then they would make plans. Steve whimpered as Tony inserted another finger into the writhing body below him. Tony withdrew his fingers causing Steve to whimper and beg. Tony stoked his sides in comfort.

"Just relax, I'll be right back." Tony got up and got under Steve's bed, pulling out the toys that Bruce had bought for Steve. Getting back on the bed he pulled out the average sized one. Steve whimpered and shook his head.

"Want you, I want you." Tony shushed him again and stroked the sculpted cheek bones.

"I will take care of you, don't you fret." Tony ran the toy over Steve's entrance, getting it slick before thrusting it inside. Steve moaned and arched his back in pleasure, finally, he was being filled. Tony withdrew the toy and slammed it back into Steve. This process kept going as Steve squirmed, bucked, pleaded, and screamed in pleasure. When he orgasmed, Tony inflated the knot and pushed it inside Steve's wanton body. Steve screamed as he was filled so deliciously. Steve's eyes fluttered shut and he dosed off as the heat subsided. Tony breathed out a sigh and went to the bathroom to take care of himself. It continued in this fashion for the next few days, and finally when Steve's heat stopped completely he went and got Steve a large plate of food. The super soldier wolfed the food down in record time and soon after came down to join the rest of the group. Steve found out that between Hulk and Thor, Loki was put away again. Steve felt bad that he caused such a big problem, but the others just waved it off, saying that it happens. Pepper on the other hand had a much bigger, and louder say though.

"Tony! They told me you were locked in with Steve during his entire heat! Are you crazy?!" Tony glared and then rolled his eyes as he got his third cup of coffee.

"Relax Pepper, nothing happened, I saw him through it, fed him and left. I didn't mate, bond, or even fuck him." Steve blushed and Pepper frowned.

"How do I know that Tony?"

"Because my scent isn't mixed with Steve's!" Tony cried out exasperated. Pepper quickly scented Steve and huffed.

"Well, I guess there is a first for everything." Tony huffed and crossed his arms before signing the papers and sending her on her way. Steve blushed and scampered away to the studio that Tony provided him with. He stayed there for most of the day and he spent it pondering one question. He figured there was only one way to get his question answered, so he went down to Tony's lab. Entering the lab he looked for Tony, and he found him under a car.

"Tony?" Tony startled, causing him to crash his head against the underside of the car.

"Ow, son of a bitch." Tony cried out as he rolled out from under his car.

"Oh Tony are you okay?" Steve's worried face came into his line of sight, the blue eyes glittering with the always present worry.

"I'm alright, don't worry." Tony rubbed his head and Steve gave a small relived smile. "So what can I do for ya, Cap?" Steve shuffled his feet and looked nervous.

"Well, I came to ask you…that is…why didn't you bond with me? Why didn't you knot me, breed me, bed me? Am I not attractive enough? Or am I too old, or-" Tony cut the rambling omega off with a sweet chaste kiss.

"Hey none of that." Tony said with a small smile. Steve's face went twenty shades of red. "I didn't want to take advantage of you. If I wanted to bond with you, I am going to do it the right way. I want to court you and treat with you with respect. You deserve a caring alpha." Steve bit his lower lip and tears were coming to his eyes.

"Thank you Tony. Um, I, I accept your courtship proposal." He blushed and Tony grinned.

"Perfect, how about a date tonight? I'll meet you at the elevator in an hour. Oh and dress casual."

"Okay." Tony kissed him on his hand before walking out of the lab and into the elevator, leaving a blushing Steve in his wake.

"Master Rogers, you have fifty eight minutes and counting left." The A.I. reminded him, startling out of his daze he rushed up the stairs to get cleaned up and dressed. An hour later found him at the elevator with Tony standing there looking amazing. He was in black jeans, red polo shirt and glasses perched on his nose. Steve himself was wearing blue jeans and a button up blue and red plaid shirt.

"Hey, looking good, here, these are for you." Tony pulled out a small bouquet of roses out and gave them to Steve. Steve blushed and took them from Tony.

"Thank you Tony. They are beautiful, let me go put them in a vase real quick." Steve took them into the kitchen. Clint was there perched on the counter as he watched Natasha cook food for the team.

"Hey Cap, what are those from?" Clint asked the happy looking shield barer.

"They are from Tony, we're going on a date. He wants to court me to become my alpha." Clint and Natasha grinned.

"Wow, Tony Stark starting to settle down, I never thought I would see the day." Natasha teased.

"Congradulations Steve, I'll be rooting for you!" Clint crowed happily. Steve smiled and trimmed the roses before putting them in a vase with water.

"Well I'm off." Steve waved to the two and hurried back to Tony, anticipation building under his skin. Tony smiled and looped his arm around Steve's and escorted them down to the garage. There they climbed into one of Tony's cars and drove off. Steve fidgeted in the passenger seat and Tony laid his hand on Steve's.

"Relax, we're almost there." Steve smiled and relaxed against the plush leather seats. Soon they pulled up to an authentic 40's diner. Steve looked excitedly out the window. "I found this place a while back, I've been waiting for a good chance to bring you here. Steve smiled and Tony got out of the car and quickly ran over to the other side of the car and opened up Steve's door for him. Shocked, Steve accepted the hand that was held out for him and stepped fully out of the car. Tony closed the door and led the omega into the diner. Steve smiled as he looked around.

"This is really authentic, it's amazing Tony. I can't wait to try the food."

"Well you can order as much as you want, I know you always are hungry." Steve blushed and nodded as they were seated. As they scanned the menus Steve peaked over his to see Tony smiling softly and for once the genius looked totally relaxed. The waiter came over and took their orders, and Tony chuckled when Steve hesitantly asked for a chocolate malt. He looked so cute and wonderful as he blushed when asking.

"So why did you decide to court me? I mean I don't have much to offer, I have no money, or special skills." Tony startled from taking a drink of his coke.

"No money? Steve you have about 2.3 million in back pay from the army. It's sitting in an account collecting intrest as we speak." Steve looked shocked at him.

"That much?"

"You really had no idea?"

"No, I didn't. Wow, I should figure out what to do with that money."

"I'm sure there are many charities that would love a donation. As for special skills, you are a remarkable artist Steve, you could easily make your way in the art world." Steve blushed and shook his head.

"Oh no, I'm not that good."

"Bull, I would pay millions just for one of your works to hang in my office." Steve gaped at him and their food arrived causing the flow of conversation to stop. After they ate Tony drove them home and escorted Steve to his room.

"We'll have to do this again, especially if I get to take you somewhere more exciting." Steve smiled and nodded and Tony kissed him on the hand again before going back to the elevator to go to his floor.

This pattern continued for another three months and the Captain's heat cycled back around.

"Tony," Steve stumbled into Tony's lab, he could barely stand, the heat was too much.

"Steve! You should be in your room!" Tony rushed over and supported the weakened Captain.

"Tony, please, I want you to mate with me." Tony looked down at him in shock.

"Are you sure Steve?" Steve nodded, his face flushed.

"I am sure, you have proven yourself to be a worthy alpha. Please make me your omega." Tony smiled and kissed him, causing Steve to kiss back desperately clutching to his shirt. "Please, Tony, need you, want you. Knot me, breed me, fill me with your pups please!" Tony's blood shot straight to his groin, it was the most sexiest thing he had ever heard from the Captain's plush pink lips.

"Follow me Steve, we're going to do this right." Going against every molecule in his body, he tore himself away from the begging omega. Steve followed him into the elevator and pressed himself against the shorter body, kissing him passionately.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. my floor, quickly."

"Right away sir." The elevator shot up and opened at the top floor. Tony pulled him into his bedroom and pushed him down onto the maroon sheeted bed.

"God, Steve, you are so sexy." Tony growled out and he watched Steve shiver in pleasure from his growl.

"Please Tony, need you, want you so deep inside me." Steve ripped the shirt right off Tony and he returned the favor. The clothing was quickly shed and Steve quickly flipped over and showed Tony his slick hole. Tony groaned as he looked at the slick almost gushing out of him.

"Look how wet you are for me Steve, god I think I am just going to eat you up." Tony leaned down and parted the soft cheeks before diving in and licking at the slick covered hole. Steve arched and let out a high keen.

"Tony! So good, please, fuck me, knot me, want it so bad Tony!" Steve screeched as Tony stuck his tongue inside and licked at the pliant walls. Pulling back he looked at the heaving form of his beautiful captain. He inserted two fingers and started to spread Steve out in preparation for his cock. Steve writhed and clawed against the sheets, he wanted more, needed it, his body was desperately calling for it. Tony smiled and withdrew his fingers.

"Ready love?" Steve nodded and moaned as Tony rubbed his cock against him, getting himself covered in Steve's delicious slick before thrusting into Steve. Steve moaned in delight as he was finally filled. Tony wasted no time in pounding away at Steve's warm and wet hole, causing Steve to moan and keen as his body lit up with pleasure.

"So good, so good, Tony!" Steve screamed at Tony hit his prostate. Tony watched as a few more thrusts had Steve cumming against his sheets. He felt his knot swell and pushed it inside, coating the captain's walls with his cum.

"Damn, Steve, I can't wait to see you swelled with our pups." Tony whispered as he bit down on Steve's gland to mark and mate him. Steve groaned and rubbed himself back onto him new alpha.

"I can't wait either, I want to bear them so bad." Tony flipped them onto their sides and cuddled up close to his beautiful omega. Steve fell asleep nestled up into Tony's warm body. Tony smiled and stroked the blond hair before falling asleep.


End file.
